


The Trouble With Tribbles

by Andromytta



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Loves Guinea Pigs, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Star Trek: TOS, Tribbles, domestiel, guinea pigs, star trek: ds9 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Dean keeps referring to the newest addition to their family as "Tribbles" and Castiel does not understand that reference, so Dean enlightens him.This was inspired by nealinor's work.  Of course, we feed each other.  That's the joy of having a Destiel Soul Mate!





	The Trouble With Tribbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nealinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Page and Plant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202657) by [nealinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor). 



Dean made it home before Cas.  This happened frequently during tax season.  When he got home, Page was curled in a little ball next to Plant in their guinea pig habitat.  He looked in at the animals and (totally was NOT) cooing at them. 

“Aren’t you two just the cutest little Tribbles ever?  Yes you are!”

Dean continued (not) cooing at them as he fed them lettuce leaves.  The comparison to the Tribbles went on for several minutes.  Dean was so enraptured in his conversation with the fluff muffins that he didn’t even hear Castiel come in.

“Dean, while I’m pleased that you have taken to our new babies, I still don’t understand why you keep referring to them as Tribbles.”

Dean startled a bit at the sound of his husband’s voice.  “Guess you caught me,” he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.  “Hey, it’s Netflix night.  What if I showed you why these little guys remind me of Tribbles?”

“Alright, Dean.” Castiel readily agreed.

Once they settled on the couch (each one holding a guinea pig), Dean cued up Star Trek, The Original Series.  Season 2, Episode 15: The Trouble With Tribbles.

When Uhura is introduced to the first Tribble, Dean points at the screen and says, “See, that one even kind of looks like Page!”

“Indeed, Dean,” Cas said with a smile.

Castiel seemed to be enjoying the episode, the Tribbles in particular.  That is, until it got towards the end when Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy discovered the dead Tribbles in the grain storage unit.

“Somebody poisoned the Tribbles!” Cas said, shocked.

“Actually, they poisoned the grain.” Dean explained curtly, clearly enraptured with the story.

At the end of the episode, when it was revealed that Scotty beamed the rest of the Tribbles to the Klingon ship, Castiel was beside himself.  “They can’t do that!  The Klingons will kill them all!”  Giving Dean a look like _he_ was the one killing the Tribbles, Cas picked up both Page and Plant, scurried to the bedroom, and locked himself inside.

“What the Hell?” Dean asked no one in particular, completely baffled by his husband’s behavior.

Once he was locked safely in the bedroom, Castiel removed Dean’s favorite motorcycle boots from the safety of their box and placed the guinea pigs inside.  “There you go.  Don’t worry, I won’t let _anyone_ beam you two to a Klingon ship.”

Just then, there was a knock at the door.  “Cas?  Come on Cas, talk to me.  What happened?”  Dean could have easily picked the lock, but he learned his lesson the last time Castiel locked himself in the bedroom.  Not long after they had just started dating, another Netflix night, at Dean’s house.  It was their first fight and something caused Castiel to lock himself in Dean’s room, and when Dean picked the lock to check on him, Castiel accused him of invading his privacy.  Dean learned his lesson.

“You can’t beam our babies to a Klingon ship!” Castiel said, as if that explained anything.

“Cas, come on, I would never do anything to harm our babies!”

The only response was a whimper from the other side of the door.  Dean wasn’t entirely sure if it came from Castiel or one of the guinea pigs.  With a sigh, he turned away from the door and went to the kitchen to make dinner.  Originally, he had planned to make bacon cheeseburgers (with grass fed beef and humanely raised animal products, multi grain buns and organic vegetables, which is all Castiel would allow them to keep in the house.)  Instead, he knew for sure one way to get Cas out of the bedroom would be to make his favorite meal.  Grilled free range chicken in a honey ginger glaze, roasted organic vegetables, and baked potato.  If Cas insisting they only eat all this organic stuff helped his husband to keep his tight yoga body, that was well with Dean, and he was happy to cook it.  (Though he did frequently wonder how Castiel managed to eat this way before Dean came along.  The man couldn’t even boil water.)

Once dinner was ready, Dean tried his luck at the bedroom door again, pounding on the door this time. “Come on, Cas.  Dinner is ready.  I made your favorite.”

“Grilled chicken and roasted vegetables?” Cas asked in a voice almost too soft to hear.

“With a honey ginger glaze,” Dean affirmed.

Castiel opened the door carefully and looked Dean over; keeping a protective arm around the box he put Page and Plant in.  When he finally walked out of the room, Dean reached for the box.  Cas snatched it away from his grasp.

“Come on, Cas.  Don’t you think the little fluff muffins would be more comfortable in their special habitat?”

“Fine,” he said, begrudgingly handing the box over to Dean, not taking his eyes off of them.

Dean carefully returned the guinea pigs to their habitat and then washed up to serve dinner.  He was pleased to see Cas wash up and join him at the table.  Once they were settled, Dean looked across the table at his husband and asked, “Ok, so what’s this about Cas?  What’s wrong?”

“You don’t like the guinea pigs,” Cas responded with a pout of his perfect lips.

“What the Hell are you talking about?” Dean asked incredulously.

“You keep calling them Tribbles.  On that show, nobody liked the Tribbles.”

Dean laughed heartily at that.  “That’s because on that show all the Tribbles did was eat and procreate.  I actually think they’re pretty adorable.  AND that’s one of my favorite episodes.  After dinner, I’ll show you an episode from a later series where nobody killed any of the Tribbles, OK?”

“OK, Dean,” Cas replied, almost as if he didn’t believe him, but tucked into his dinner without another word.

After dinner, they did watch Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Season 5, Episode 6: Trials and Tribble-lations, which seemed to improve Castiel’s mood.


End file.
